Bunny Love
by HelloLovelyChick
Summary: Sasuke wins Sakura a cute little bunny doll and well just read to find out what happens before and after the doll...[Oneshot]


**Bunny Love**

Author Note: Okay I got this off of a comic I read on deviant art but there are some differences and this is in modern day time

Summery: Sasuke wins Sakura a cute little bunny doll and well just read to find out what happens before and after the doll...

♥-- ♥--♥

"Test your strength and win a prize!" shouted a man. The man stood by one of those strength tester. The man and the strength tester where one of many things in Konoha's annual fair. Everyone but one person went, and that one person, who hated the fair down to his core, was Sasuke Uchiha. Yet this year he was at the fair, staring at the strength tester and the man, remembering why he was there!

F**l**a**s**h **B**a**c**k

"Sasuke-teme, you should come to the fair with us!" shouted his best friend, Naruto, loosening his school tie. The boys school uniform was a simple white tee, with a royal blue blazer and a blue plaided tie with the school sign on it, the pants where simply royal blue, and the shoes just had to be one color. The girls School Uniform was the same, but no tie and a blue plaided skirt.

"No!" said Sasuke, looking at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, It'll be fun!" added his closet girl friend, Ino.

"I don't like the fair!" said Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan will be there," said Shikamaru, lazily.

"So?" asked Sasuke, a little thrown off.

"She's the only girl, besides Ino and Hinata, who doesn't think you're hot" replied Shikamaru.

"What?!?" said Sasuke, who he liked being the guy that all the girls had a crush on. He didn't care that Ino and Hinata didn't have crushes on him, because he thought of them more like two little sisters.

"Yep, I bet if you met her there, you could talk her into liking you," said Shikamaru...

**F**l**a**s**h** B**a**c**k**

It was all Sakura's fault, all she had to do was like him! His eyes skimmed the crowd for her, she was no where site...

"Sasuke-kun?" asked a small voice. Sasuke turned around, there was Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Whats up?" asked Sasuke, still looking for Sakura.

"Sakura-chan is at the roller coaster!" said Ino, turning Sasuke to the roller coaster.

"Thanks!" replied Sasuke, running over to the coaster. Lucky for him Sakura was last in line for it so he just stood behind her, and cough to get her attention. She looked over her shoulder and instantly turned around when she saw it was him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said cheerfully. Sasuke smiled, her short pink hair looked great with the green top she had on, he smirked noticing that her jeans where awfully tight, he almost laughed when he saw her shoes, they where black with music notes dancing around on them.

"You look cute!" said Sasuke. Sakura blushed a little, but smiled.

"You look cute, too!" said Sakura, turning back to the line. Sasuke looked at his orange shirt with the Uchiha sign on it, he was in some what baggy jeans, with normal sneakers.

"This line is so slow!" pouted Sakura, crossing her arms.

"I think that's because the ride is broken!" replied Sasuke pointing to the man at the controller trying to get it to work.

"Damn it, I wanted to ride the roller coaster"said Sakura, giving Sasuke a chance to hang out with Sakura.

"Well until it is would you like to hang out, Sakura-chan?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, turning back to Sasuke, who smirked. The two headed to the booths. Sasuke headed to the aim game, where you're given a gun and you had to shoot targets. He was good at it and won a prize

"What do you want Sakura?" asked Sasuke, looking down at Sakura.

"It's you're prize, you choose!" replied Sakura, smiling. He sighed and asked for a simple bracelet. He looked at the bracelet, it was strip of leather tied together. Sakura's pail hands reached over and took the bracelet from him. He looked at her, did she want it? Sakura smiled, raised right his hand, and slipped the bracelet on his wrist.

"Perfect!" smiled Sakura. Sasuke looked at his wrist, frowning, then at Sakura, who was smiling brightly.

"Test your strength and win a prize!" shouted the man from before, but this time he noticed the moment Sasuke and Sakura where sharing, "How about you young man?" Sasuke looked at the man and pointed at himself. The man nodded.

"You can impress your little girlfriend"said the man, refereeing to Sakura, who was blushing at being called someone's girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend, but I'll give it a try!" said Sasuke, walking over to the guy and taking the malt. He throw the malt over his shoulder and swung it. The bell rang, clarifying he was strong.

"Well I guess you earned a prize for your girlfriend!" said the man, trowing a bunny to Sakura.

"She's not my girlfriend!" repeated Sasuke, walking back to where Sakura was, holding the bunny. Sakura held the bunny out to Sasuke, but he pushed it back to her.

"Keep it," said Sasuke, leaning down and kissing Sakura's cheek. He looked at Sakura, her cheeks where red as they could be, he smirked and started to walk off, but Sakura pulled him back. Sasuke looked at her, what was she thinking?

"Sasuke-kun, I have to tell you something," said Sakura in a quite voice, that almost rivaled Hinata's.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke, seeing that she was clearly embarrassed about what she was about to say.

"Sasuke-kun...I think...I may...have a crush on...you!" whispered Sakura, blushing like crazy. Sasuke smirked, apparently Shikamaru was wrong about her not liking him...

"But I just didn't realized it before, because I thought you where some popular guy that had no feelings" added Sakura. Apparently Shikamaru hadn't been to wrong. He looked down at Sakura and smirked. He leaned down so his mouth was by her ear.

"Why don't we go some place more privet to talk?" asked Sasuke, smirking. Sakura's face got redder, but she nodded and allowed Sasuke to guide her off to a more privet area. When there, his lips instantly collided with hers. At first Sakura was thrown off, but instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sakura gladly let him in. Their tongues where battling for control of the kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, but it felt like longer. Sakura pulled away, breathing heavy. Her eye's where closed and she was smiling.

"You're a good kisser, Sakura-chan," said Sasuke, smirking.

"Thank you, but you're a great kisser, Sasuke-kun," replied Sakura, opening her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll get be getting better," said Sasuke, smirking.

"Are you insinuating that we'll be doing this again?" replied Sakura, hoping for a yes.

"Are you insinuating that we wont be?" asked Sasuke, looking a little thrown off.

"No, I was wondering where you where going with this?" replied Sakura. Sasuke's response was to kiss her again...

♥-- ♥--♥

AN: I hoped you enjoyed! READ AND REVIEW!!!!


End file.
